


Predestiny

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flustered Jihyo is best Jihyo, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Jihyo is a firm believer that the reason things happen, is because of choice. Not for some greater reason. It's just a little hard to keep believing when Wonders of You actress Im Nayeon steps into her flower shop with a halfway finalized divorce, a good deal of cheek and an apparency that makes Jihyo stumble.The romcom Nahyo flower shop AU that noone asked for.





	Predestiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ggsonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsonce/gifts).



> To my star

If there’s one thing Park Jihyo doesn’t believe and never will, it’s that things happen for a reason. Of course they don’t - they just happen. Not for the sake of some bigger purpose. Things happen as a consequence. A result. Not for a reason no-one knows yet. Predestiny is just something people want to tell themselves to feel better.

 

Jihyo turns a page in her magazine, leaning on the counter. It’s a slow day, and her sometimes-too-efficient management style means that it’s 11AM and she’s already done with deliveries and accounting and ordering new flowers. So she’s left looking through magazines. Bridal ones of course. Not that she’s getting married, but to make sure that the brides that are, will choose her to make their bouquets. _Like the one in that magazine, you know_ , they usually say, gesturing helplessly. And Jihyo knows which one.

 

Really, she couldn’t care less about getting married.

 

The bell above the door plinks happily as it opens from the outside. Jihyo folds a corner of the magazine and closes it, as a girl in sunglasses, mask and a cap shuffles inside, closing the door after her.

With a shudder she takes off the sunglasses and cap, flattening the dark hair before looking up at Jihyo. There’s something familiar about her, but Jihyo can’t properly place it. Then she moves the mask under her chin, and Jihyo recognizes her. Tries not to let it show. Famous people looking like they want to hide from the public generally prefer if you don’t make a big deal about it.

If just Jihyo’s cheeks wouldn’t burn so treacherously. Why were they even? Well, other than the fact that the first thought going through her head was that Im Nayeon is impossibly prettier in real life than on TV.

She’s looking at Jihyo - and for a moment Jihyo doesn’t get why. Until it clicks.

“Oh, sorry. Uh, how may I help you?” Jihyo fumbles. Drops the magazine in front of the counter.

She smiles. Nayeon. Bends down and picks up the bridal magazine.

“I need a bouquet.” She says. “You getting married?”

“N-no, it’s for work.” Jihyo quickly stows the magazine away under the counter. Why is she even nervous? It’s stupid. She’s never nervous. She’s confident in every aspect of her life. She’s stood face to face with Yoona and kept a straight - okay, that’s a lie - a proper face.

A chuckle slips past Nayeon’s lips and Jihyo clears her throat. With a deep breath she runs a hand through her hair, ruffling it slightly. She isn’t quite used to this length yet.

“Sorry. A bouquet you say. Do you have any specifications for size, height, and price range?”

“No, whatever you see fit. But it needs to send a clear message. And I need it brought out.”

Jihyo gestures to a stand. “Sure, we have cards over there if-”

“Not that kind of message.”

“Oh, so like the bouquet itself needs to express something?” Jihyo asks, for the sake of clarification.

“Yes. I need to send this to my soon to be ex-husband’s girlfriend, and I need it to say _congratulations, he’s all yours. Ps: he’s bad in bed._ ”

Jihyo stares. The casual manner with which Nayeon just said it, takes Jihyo completely aback.

“I… I’m sorry to hear you’re getting divorced.”

“I’m not.” Nayeon shrugs. “He’s a prick. And like I said, he’s bad in bed. But opposed to him, I don’t cheat, so in two weeks I will finally be free to find a better lover.”

“Oh.” Jihyo feels her cheeks burn again. It’s not like she asks for her mind to come up with the lines, but it’s there, right at the front of her mind. It wasn’t exactly a secret who the husband is. Park Jeongsu. A tabloid treat, considering her very young age when they married. And maybe it’s the fluster she feels from Nayeon’s presence that makes it impossible not to say it then. “I hope you find a better Park then.”

“So you do know who I am.” Nayeon grins, not getting the joke. Then again, what reason would she have for knowing Jihyo’s name? “Well, I hope so too.”

“Anyway. The bouquet. Lily-of-the-valley. Just that dressed in greens.” Jihyo says, feeling some of the confidence return to her voice and posture, as if a misunderstood pick-up line was all that she needed to get back on her feet.

“Why?” Nayeon asks with a frown.

“They’re innocently white.” Jihyo says, walking out from behind the desk, towards the flower stands with the white, yellow and beige flowers, “And they’re often used in wedding bouquets and symbolize sweetness. But they’re also highly poisonous. Plus the flowers are small and unimpressive compared to real lilies.”

“They’re not actually lilies?” Nayeon asks as Jihyo looks back at her with one of the stems in her hand, the bells-like petals dangling slightly as Jihyo shakes it lightly.

“No, they’re convallaria, monocots.”

“I have no clue what either of those mean.” Nayeon admits, walking closer to study the flower.

“They want to be lilies but they aren’t.” Jihyo shrugs.

“Perfect. Can you have it brought?”

“Of course. Just write down the address on the notepad over there,” Jihyo gestures at the counter, “and I’ll take it out whenever you want.”

Nayeon nods, walking back over to the counter. Jihyo takes another few stems of the lily-of-the-valley, judging the amount before she walks over to the stand where she keeps greenery. Chooses four leaves of aspidistra and a bit of tree fern.

“Park Flower Shop?”

Jihyo freezes with the flowers in her hand. Clears her throat.

“... Oh.” Nayeon’s voice is soft, but Jihyo decisively doesn’t turn around. “A better Park.”

Jihyo shrugs, her back still to Nayeon, trying to get the stems arranged in the correct clockwise order without facing her. Luckily with only a few flowers it’s manageable.

Nayeon doesn’t ask for further details, though, and eventually Jihyo turns around with the finished bouquet. It’s almost cheap. Almost. Just fancy enough to show the spite in a classy way.

“Do you want a card too, or just the bouquet?”

“Oh, no card. No sender. If she knows it’s me my useless prick of a husband can use it to his advantage. We’re not exactly done discussing terms yet.” Nayeon explains.

“Understood.” Jihyo nods, looking down at the address Nayeon has written. She has very pretty handwriting. The M’s are rounder than Jihyo’s and the S’s sharper.

“Are you paying cash or card?” Jihyo looks back up. Finds Nayeon’s eyes on her in a way that makes it just a little hard to breathe. She really is a lot prettier in real life.

“Card.” Nayeon says, quickly digging into the big black bag over her arm. From it she retrieves a wallet and from this a blue credit card. Jihyo hands her the portable credit card machine and watches as she pays.

“And that’s for the delivery as well?” Nayeon asks.

“Yes!” Jihyo lies before thinking. She had forgotten to add delivery.

“Great, thank you. And… I’d appreciate your discretion as to what I’ve told you. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course. There’s florist-purchaser confidentiality.” Jihyo winks. God, why did she do that?

“Good to know.” Nayeon chuckles. Then she puts the sunglasses back on. Then the hat. Pulls up the mask and bows politely before turning around. But right as the bell plinks from the door being opened, she turns around, pulling down the mask enough for it not to cover her mouth.

“This better Park… what’s her name?”

“... Jihyo.” Jihyo says with as much calm as she can manage.

“Park Jihyo. Huh.” Nayeon says. Then nods to herself and walks out of the shop.

 

Jihyo doesn’t believe in predestiny. She really doesn’t. Right?

 

♡♡♡♡

 

There’s a day or two, where Jihyo does believe. Where she waits for Nayeon to come in again. To order another bouquet.

But Nayeon doesn’t. Because predestiny isn’t a thing, and Nayeon is just a celebrity who’s getting out of a bad marriage. Who saw a chance at a girl who flirted a little awkwardly and took it. And Jihyo is the fool who let herself forget that there might have been a reason she had chosen Jihyo’s flower shop.

 

Nayeon doesn’t come by the shop to buy another bouquet.

 

But on the third day since Jihyo delivered a skimpy bouquet of lily-of-the-valley to a confused girl in a white sweater, she’s standing inside Jihyo’s building, nose in her phone.

 

Jihyo stops dead in her tracks, both hands occupied with rather big shopping bags and a pack of toilet paper under her arm.

“What are-” Jihyo starts the sentence before getting her brain to connect that there is no way Nayeon is here for her. It’s just a coincidence.

“Huh?” Nayeon looks up, brows furrowed for a second. Then her eyes widen and a gummy smile spreads on her lips. “My better Park!”

Jihyo’s cheeks flush and she shifts her weight with the bags. “I mean.. Yeah. Jihyo.”

“I remember.” Nayeon says in an amused tone, then looks at the bags, then the toilet paper. “Do you live here?”

“Yeah, fifth floor.” Jihyo says, gesturing at the elevator.

“Huh. Then how have we not met before?” Nayeon wonders genuinely.

“What do you mean?” Jihyo frowns.

“Well, okay, granted it’s only been a week, but I’ve been sleeping on my friend’s couch. She lives up in 709. And I guess I have been spending a lot of my time in Jeongyeon’s apartment. Medias are kind of nosy at the moment. Especially the past few days since the divorce went public.” Nayeon says with a shrug. “So it does make sense I guess. Nevermind.”

Jihyo nods. She had seen it in the media. Just not exactly the story Nayeon had told. It was, like most divorces, definitely colored in favor of her husband. She doesn’t look bothered though. Actually looks like she’s on her way out. But then she points to the groceries again.

“Do you want help with those?” Nayeon asks.

“Huh?” Jihyo says, mostly because there’s no way Im Nayeon, the star of _Wonders of You_ , is asking Jihyo to help with her groceries.

But she is. The way she reaches for one of the bags makes that quite clear.

“Oh, that’s alright, I-” Jihyo clears her throat, shifting her weight again. The toilet paper falls from under her arm.

“Definitely in need of help, thought as much.” Nayeon grins as she picks up the toilet paper. “Do you drop things a lot or is it just in honor of my presence?”

“Shut up.” Jihyo says before she realizes it. Then presses her lips together. “I mean-”

Nayeon chuckles. Walks with Jihyo’s toilet paper to the elevator. “Fifth you said?”

“... Yes.” Jihyo gives in. Joins Nayeon by the elevator.

 

There’s something about elevators. They take forever. A hundred _I’m sorry I told you to shut up_ passes unsaid through Jihyo’s head in the time it takes to get to the fifth floor. But they don’t really seem to be necessary. Nayeon just stands there as if she’s perfectly happy holding a florist’s toilet paper after being told to shut up. Completely unbothered. It’s only Jihyo who’s apparently bursting to break the awkwardness.

The doors do that eventually. Mercifully open and let the apology fade away into unspokenness. Maybe it wasn’t needed after all. Maybe it’s just Jihyo overthinking.

 

“Is the shop your own?” Nayeon asks as they step out of the elevator, Jihyo gesturing for them to turn right down the hallway.

“Yeah, I bought it about a year ago.” Jihyo smiles, relieved at the change of subject. “Worked there for a few years before my old man- well, I bought it off him.”

“It was your dad’s shop?” Nayeon seems genuinely interested.

Jihyo nods, stopping in front of the front door to her apartment. Tries to get her keys from the pocket of her hoodie without putting down any of the bags of groceries. She doesn’t remember which has eggs and if she chooses the wrong one and it falls over-. But Jihyo doesn’t get further in her thoughts, as a hand that definitely isn’t her own is inside the pocket of her hoodie, digging out the keys. And naturally Jihyo lifts her arm to allow Nayeon the space.

“Thank you.” Jihyo says, her heart beating a little faster than it ought. It was just a kind gesture.

“No problem.” Nayeon says, studying the keys, mostly the pendants attached to it.

“It’s the square silver one there.” Jihyo says quickly. Nayeon doesn’t react but stops at a pendant of a sparkly watermelon slice, mouthing _cute_.

“That one.” Jihyo repeats, lifting the heavy bag again to point at exactly what key.

“I heard you.” Nayeon says, clearly entertained.

Jihyo grumbles something and Nayeon chuckles. Then has mercy on Jihyo and unlocks the door to Jihyo’s apartment.

With sore arms, Jihyo shuffles inside, carelessly kicking off her shoes before putting both bags down with a curse. Checks which one has eggs in it and carries that one into the kitchen first. If she can just get the eggs into the fridge then she can set aside the bag and go get the other one. And the toilet paper. And… Nayeon. Shit.

Jihyo leaves the eggs on the kitchen table and hurries back out into the living room. It’s a mess, and it’s very obvious that it hasn’t passed Nayeon by. But she doesn’t comment. Just takes the other bag of groceries and walks past Jihyo into the kitchen.

She does, however, smirk. And that’s comment enough.

“Listen, I run a shop by myself, and it’s my first year, I don’t exactly have time to clean much.” Jihyo defends herself, following Nayeon into the kitchen.

“Mh? No, I don’t mind the mess.” Nayeon says, taking the eggs and opening Jihyo’s refrigerator. She looks into it for a moment, then seems to judge where it would be natural to keep eggs, and puts them exactly where Jihyo normally keeps the eggs.

“Then what?” Jihyo asks, unpacking the groceries and putting them on the counter one by one. “Don’t think I didn’t see that smirk, you were judging me.”

“Oh, believe me. I wasn’t.”

“Then what?” Jihyo presses.

“Well, if you really want to know,” Nayeon takes the milk and turns to the fridge again. “I just think you have brilliant taste in lingerie.”

Jihyo almost drops the bag of flour she’s holding.

Nayeon chuckles, and takes the flour from Jihyo. “No need to be shy, we all have a chair for clothes. Yours just happened to be topped with a very cute bra and I couldn’t help noticing. Where does this go?”

Jihyo looks at Nayeon without really knowing what to say, the girl holding up the flour, free hand on her hip. Jihyo points to a cabinet. Yeah, her heart is definitely doing things it shouldn’t be right now. But how could it not be when _Im Nayeon_ just complimented her bra and is currently putting away her groceries.

“Are you helping or will you pay for my services when I’m done?” Nayeon asks, pulling Jihyo from her thoughts.

“I didn’t ask you to help, you offered.” Jihyo bites automatically, grabbing a head of lettuce from the table. Walks around Nayeon to get to the fridge.

Nayeon answers only with a hum, and Jihyo realizes her own tone. Once again she feels like apologizing, maybe just a habit. But Nayeon doesn’t seem to mind it in the slightest. If anything she looks almost pleased with herself. As if she’s finding ways to make Jihyo snap.

“So now that I’ve seen your groceries and your fridge, can you show me where I’m to put the toilet paper so we can call it a day?” Nayeon asks, closing the fridge and snatching the pack of toilet paper before Jihyo can. She waves it in the air between them, and Jihyo tries to grab it.

“I’m helping, let me.” Nayeon teases.

“Why are you even helping me?” Jihyo asks, finally managing to get a hold of the toilet paper. She holds it to her chest as if to protect herself. From what? The way her head is telling her to say and do stuff she definitely shouldn’t? From the fact that she can’t help but wonder if Nayeon is really flirting with her? Or if unpacking groceries for some stranger is just regular superstar business? But there’s definitely something about this situation that makes Jihyo create a bit of distance. Via toilet paper.

Nayeon doesn’t answer the question. The phone cuts her off right as she opens her mouth, and she rolls her eyes before she digs it out of her leather jacket pocket and answers.

“I’m on my way, calm down.” Nayeon hisses and waits for an answer. “Yeah? Well, you can stick your precious time where the sun don’t shine. Or maybe up hers since you don’t mind sticking your dick up there.”

Jihyo blushes at the brash language and Nayeon hangs up.

“Sorry. I have to go. But thank you.”

“For what?” Jihyo asks.

“For giving me the perfect reason to be fashionably late.” Nayeon shrugs. “This way he’ll be mad enough that he’ll demand the house but not mad enough to try for my money.”

Jihyo takes a second to connect the dots. She must’ve been heading to a negotiation with her husband when Jihyo saw her.

“What are you going to tell him then?” Jihyo asks curiously. Still has the toilet paper clutched against her chest.

“I don’t know. I could go with the truth or I could tell him I was helping out a friend.” Nayeon purses her lips. Really, she doesn’t look like someone who’s in a hurry.

“What’s the truth, if not helping out a friend?”

“Inspecting the bra of my better Park?” Nayeon says conversationally. “Can I help myself to some water before I leave?”

Jihyo takes a step back, not answering. Everything about Nayeon is so confusing. One moment she seems genuinely interested in Jihyo; in the business and in the meaning of the flowers last time too. Hell, she just spent ten minutes helping out with Jihyo’s groceries. But the next she’s saying stuff like that in a way that makes Jihyo want to shut her up. Somehow.

The phone buzzes on the kitchen table and Nayeon curses under her breath. Then she looks up at Jihyo, no hint of anger in her eyes.

“Can I have a raincheck on the water? I don’t think he’s in the mood to let me live today.”

“Of course.” Jihyo answers, lowering her arm with the toilet paper. Lets it hang limply.

“Thanks.” Nayeon smiles, genuinely. Then she walks past Jihyo, out of the kitchen. Jihyo follows her. Stands with the toilet paper, watching as Nayeon puts on her shoes.

“You know, I’ll be telling him the truth either way.” Nayeon says, opening the door.

“What?” Jihyo asks, not entirely sure of the context.

“Helping out a friend.” Nayeon smiles. Then she walks out, closing the door after her.

 

Jihyo stares after her. She doesn’t believe in predestiny. She really doesn’t. But whatever choice was made to induce the coincidence of Nayeon choosing Jihyo’s flower shop, Jihyo doesn’t mind. But she definitely does not believe it was meant to be. That Nayeon and Jihyo were meant to meet. Because not only would that require some kind of spirituality Jihyo doesn’t have, it would also mean that Jihyo would like more than just the few conversations they’ve had so far. And that’s just… ridiculous. Right?

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Jihyo lingers. Has done so the past week, without even noticing. But this time she notices. That she’s lingering in front of the building. Looking to see if Nayeon is somewhere nearby. She wasn’t in the main hall of the building. And she’s not on the street either. Maybe she’s no longer sleeping at her friend’s place here. That’s probably it.

 

When Jihyo can’t justify lingering anymore, she turns left and walks towards the little shop that’s more of a home for her than the apartment. If only she could’ve afforded to keep the apartment over it, where she grew up. But it would’ve been too expensive to pay rent on both. So she sold her childhood home and took over her father’s job. While waiting for the lights to change, she reminds herself to go visit him this week.

 

The lights change to green, and Jihyo crosses the road, the little flower shop coming into view. It’s early and the late spring sun only just started properly warming the lands, but Jihyo never really minds the chilly spring winds. They always bring along the scent of flowers and life. Be it someone cooking or the perfume of a passing girl, there’s always life in the wind. But flowers are her favorite.

If they weren’t she probably shouldn’t be devoting her life to running a flower shop. Or maybe she really should no matter what. Because there’s someone standing outside it. Waiting. Someone in a hoodie, with familiar sunglasses and a white mask. Someone who very much looks like she doesn’t want to be seen.

“Finally.” Nayeon mumbles through the mask.

Jihyo looks at her, but decides not to comment. Just fumbles with her keys and opens the glass door to the flower shop. Nayeon hurries in after her, uninvited and ignoring the ‘ _Sorry we’re closed_ ’ sign.

“You in a hurry?” Jihyo asks.

“I am.” Nayeon takes off the mask and sunglasses. Keeps the hood up though. “And I know you’re technically not opened yet, but it’s my baby sister’s birthday and I completely forgot it in all the divorce settlements. So I need to stop by with flowers and a present. Which, you don’t happen to know what to give an eighteen year old?”

“Concert tickets? I don’t know. What’s she like?” Jihyo asks gesturing for Nayeon to follow her to the stands where she keeps the flowers.

“Concert tickets might be a good idea, but I don’t really know what groups she’s into. I’m not really the most attentive sister. I know I should be, and normally I’m better, but at the moment it’s just all chaos.” Nayeon finally takes down the hood.

“What color?” Jihyo asks quickly.

“Uh, purple? Yes, she loves purple, I think.” Nayeon nods. “I could give her jewelry of some sorts.”

“Oh, that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Jihyo agrees, judging the selection of pink and purple flowers. Settles for purple iris and white lilies. Real lilies this time. Nayeon nods when she shows the selection.

“Good, I like it.”

“I think maybe you should go with silver jewelry if she looks like you. It suits your complexion better than gold.” Jihyo says. “Also it’s less obviously flashy so she can wear it on casual occasions.”

“Damn, you know a lot.”

“It’s my job to.” Jihyo grabs a few white chamelaucium and heads to the counter. Nayeon follows. “I have to make sure the flowers fit the brides. They’re my main income.”

“Bridal bouquets?” Nayeon asks, digging out her phone and unlocking it.

“And decorations for the church and weddings. You wouldn’t believe what people are willing to spend on flowers for a wedding.” Jihyo lays out the flowers and turns her back to Nayeon to find greenery.

“I believe it, my own wedding was so stuffed with flowers.” Nayeon notes.

“What kind?” Jihyo asks before thinking. Turns around and puts the greenery next to the flowers

“Uh, carnations.” Nayeon says distractedly.

“What color?”

“Yellow, why?” Nayeon looks up from her phone.

Jihyo cringes.

“What, is that bad?” Nayeon asks with a surprised expression.

“They mean rejection and disdain. Who the hell did the flowers at your wedding?” Jihyo asks, aghast.

“I’m the one who asked for them actually. So maybe my marriage was just deemed to fail.” Nayeon shrugs.

“Try white carnations at the next one. Or- you know what just let me do the flowers.” Jihyo suggests.

“Do the flowers at your own wedding, isn’t that a little much?” Nayeon grins.

Jihyo stares. “I… Shut up and look for a present for your sister, I’m the one opening half an hour early for you.”

“And I appreciate that very much.” Nayeon says with an overly charming smile before scrolling through her phone, lips pursed in an almost professional shift to complete concentration.

Jihyo allows herself a moment to get a grip. Then she starts assembling the bouquet. Lilies. Iris. Chamelaucium. Greenery.

“This one?” Nayeon asks halfway through, making Jihyo look up from her work.

On the phone is a picture of a necklace, a hollow heart with a simple stone at the top.

“Elegant and classy. I love it.” Jihyo says genuinely. It’s really a beautiful necklace. Not that Jihyo would ever be able to afford anything like it.

“Mm… But maybe I should get her earrings instead? The necklace is very adult for an eighteen year old” Nayeon ponders.

“That’s an idea.” Jihyo nods. Then she returns to her work. Places one stem over the next and builds the bouquet like a painting. It’s instinct and aesthetics, but it’s something Jihyo has learned from when she was a little kid helping her dad.

“How about these? Too mature?” Nayeon shows Jihyo the phone again.

“No, they’re brilliant. I love the feathery thing.” Jihyo points at the earrings. “Very classy and youthful.”

“I’ll go for them then. Shops don’t open for another twenty minutes though, and I have another meeting with Jeongsu in an hour.” Nayeon whines. Actually whines. Then leans her elbows on the table and looks up at Jihyo. “Thank you for listening to all my shit.”

“It’s no problem.” Jihyo says. Finishes the bouquet and ties string around it before holding it out to Nayeon. “Can you hold this for a moment?”

“Sure.” Nayeon takes the bouquet.

Jihyo crouches to get tissue paper from the drawer under the counter. Then she walks over to the sink, soaking it before letting it rest on the side. With a thank you she takes the bouquet and starts cutting the stems to equal lengths.

“I know you don’t exactly know me and this is only the third time we’ve talked, but I consider you a friend.”

“Quite obviously, you’re keeping count.” Jihyo sniggers into the sink.

“Shut up, I like you.” Nayeon grumbles.

“Shut up, I’m allowed to mess with you. It’s what friends do.” Jihyo rolls her eyes. Wishes that she knew if there was another connotation to the _I like you_.

“You know… most people who meet me are so overly polite and flustered and starstruck. It’s nice to meet someone who isn’t. It’s been a long time. It’s really only Jeongyeon who dares give me shit.” Nayeon says.

“The girl you live with?” Jihyo asks.

“Yup. Not like that though, it’s not- you know.”

“None of my business if it is.” Jihyo finishes cutting the stems, wrapping the soaked tissue paper around it before grabbing a plastic bag. Then she put the stems with tissue paper into the bag and closed it with a rubber band. It really wasn’t her business. Right?

“I know, I’m just saying.” Nayeon says. Clears her throat and reaches out.

“You don’t want paper around it?” Jihyo asks, hesitating.

“Oh, right. Yes.” Nayeon says.

 

Jihyo wraps it in green paper and Nayeon pays. There’s an air in the room that’s nothing like flowers or quickened heartbeats. It’s heavier. At least until Nayeon opens the door, the fresh spring breeze slipping into the place. Then she turns to look back at Jihyo - like she did the first time.

“I’ll see you around then. My better Park.”

“Shut it, it was the worst pick-up line ever! You can’t tease me with that forever.”

“So you admit it was a pick-up line!” Nayeon grins triumphantly.

“Get out.” Jihyo can’t help but smile.

Nayeon laughs as the door closes.

Jihyo feels lighter than air.

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Jihyo turns off the TV and leans back in her wingback chair. It still smells like her dad, even now. It’s comforting. He was pretty lucid today, considering things. But it had been a while since he had been her dad. Not that she hadn’t had a long time to prepare for it, but it was always a little sad to leave him. But two years of taking care of him was all she could manage before she had to ask for help. And now she’s here. And the TV had just reported the news that the divorce settlement of Park Jeongsu and Im Nayeon had still not been finalized due to trouble between the couple. Further details unknown.

Jihyo sighs.

Puts down the empty tea mug and snuggles up in the blanket. But just as she’s about to doze off, there’s a knock on the door.

For a moment she just grumbles and hopes whomever it is will go away. But then there’s the tiny hope she knows who’s behind the door, and it makes her get up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

It’s really not fair the way Jihyo’s heart skips a beat finding out that she’s right. That it’s Nayeon on the other side of the door. But on the other hand, she can’t really blame her heart. Nayeon looks like she’s about to go out. Looks like she does in the movies - with her dark hair perfectly wavy, falling down one side of her front. With a deep blue evening dress accentuating her hips and thighs. Not that Jihyo is looking. And she definitely doesn’t hear Nayeon’s smug snigger.

“Can I help you?” Jihyo asks.

Nayeon leans on the door, completely shameless. “Actually yes. You can kiss me.”

Jihyo takes a step back. Forgets how to breathe and feels the warmth rush to her face, settling on her neck and her ears. How it burns her cheeks.

“What are you on about?” Jihyo asks.

“Okay, so I know this sounds completely insane. But I need you for a ploy.” Nayeon steps into the apartment. Doesn’t take off her heels, but closes the door, leaning against it.

“A ploy?” Jihyo asks, wrapping the blanket a little tighter around her.

“Okay, so you know how Jeongsu feels bad about being a cheating little prick, right?” Nayeon asked conversationally.

“...Yeah?”

“Okay, well, he won’t let go of the idea of giving me the house, and I honest to god don’t ever want to set foot in that place ever again, and I’m meeting up with him tonight at a charity dinner. So I need to piss him off… And there’s one sure-fire way of doing that.”

“If there’s someone else.” Jihyo nods.

“Exactly.” Nayeon says.

“You could just say there is though.”

“I know but I need to really piss him off. Or he’s never gonna take the damn house. Him and his tiny balls aren’t gonna be allowed to get off the hook. I know I could sell the house and get a good deal of money from it but you see, if he gets to give me the house, he gets to look like the good guy to all the medias. Because if I walk away with everything he will be the altruistic saint. And I’ll be the bitch who robbed him of everything he had.” Nayeon rolls her eyes, pushing herself off the door, looking down at her heels, hesitating. Then she leans down and unties them, stepping down. She looks impossibly even more stunning on bare feet in nylon stockings.

“So you want me to do what exactly?” Jihyo asks, still not really getting where this whole kissing thing came into the picture. Not that she minded the idea as such - at all. But it was just the pieces that didn’t mask.

“Do you have a lipstick?” Nayeon asks, walking past Jihyo, leaning against the wingback chair. Jihyo doesn’t mind.

“Uh, in the bathroom, but it’s really cheap.” Jihyo says. “I don’t really...”

“I prepared for that. I know you don’t really use make-up. You’re naturally stunning anyway, so. But I need you to leave a lipstick mark. Here.” Nayeon points to her jaw before digging into the big black bag she always carries everywhere. Then, with a black make-up bag in hand, she suddenly frowns, looking up at Jihyo. “God, I didn’t even ask if it would be overstepping your limits. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Jihyo says immediately. Takes the make-up bag from Nayeon and unzips it. There was more than just a little make-up in it. It’s absolutely way too full.

“You know if you add another layer, the old one will disappear, right?” Jihyo asks, holding up four different lipsticks.

“Oh, haha.” Nayeon scowls, then looks at the lipsticks. “Second from the right, it’s your color.”

Jihyo looks at them. Her right or Nayeon’s? Jihyo points to make sure, and Nayeon nods. She puts the other three back in the overfilled bag and zips it closed. Now the question is just how to do this without revealing that she never really wore lipstick at all, and therefore doesn’t have a clue how to actually put it on. But barely had Jihyo finished the thought before Nayeon is there in front of her.

Almost too gently she opens her palm between them and Jihyo places the lipstick in it.

“Just relax, don’t pucker your lips.” Nayeon says quietly, putting a hand softly under Jihyo’s jaw, thumb on her chin, holding her face still.

She’s close. So close. And so pretty. Every single thing about her is so beautiful. But she’s an actress so of course she is. Except there’s more than just the make-up and perfect features to her. And somewhere halfway through Nayeon applying the lipstick, Jihyo’s gaze falls on a little freckle right near Nayeon’s eyebrow, and she frowns.

“Did you always have that freckle?” Jihyo asks.

“Shh.” Nayeon hushes, applying the last of the lipstick before drawing back, releasing Jihyo’s chin. “Yeah, as long as I can remember. There; should be enough to leave a mark, if you’re still up for it.”

“I let you put lipstick on me, might as well put it to use.” Jihyo says as if it isn’t making her skin feel on someone is sending an electric current through it.

With what Jihyo feels might have been hesitance, Nayeon turns her head to the side, angling it so her jaw is exposed.

“Okay. Just leave a kiss mark, that’s all, right?” Jihyo asks, holding on to Nayeon’s arm for stability as she leans up.

“Yup.” Nayeon says. Clears her throat and makes a fist around the fabric of Jihyo’s blanket.

It could’ve been quick and just over with. But as soon as Jihyo pressed her lips against the soft skin of Nayeon’s jaw, it was like something had stopped working inside her. That part that remembered how to draw back. It’s this part that somehow completely forgets how and where and what. That makes her retreat just a little and then angle her face downwards instead, pressing a kiss to Nayeon’s neck. She can’t help the satisfaction that spreads in her stomach when Nayeon’s breath catches.

“What are you-”

“Pissing off your ex-husband.” Jihyo says quietly as she leans back a little.

“Oh.” Nayeon breathes.

“Unless you mind?” Jihyo tries to find Nayeon’s eyes, but she averts them.

“N-no. Do the marks show?” Nayeon swallows.

Jihyo looks. They do.

“Could do with a third.” Jihyo says, almost shamelessly. She feels drunk, honestly. Definitely hadn’t expected herself to act this way when Nayeon asked her to do this. But she’s here and Nayeon is mumbling that she wouldn’t mind it and Nayeon’s dress allows it. So really? Is Jihyo just supposed to not? Exactly. So with a courage she doesn’t really comprehend Jihyo leans in, pressing a kiss to Nayeon’s exposed collarbone.

When Jihyo draws back, it feels like coming up for air after a long dive. She’s dizzy and disoriented and Nayeon’s cheeks are flushed. And there’s a moment. There’s definitely a moment where Nayeon’s eyes find Jihyo’s. But then she clears her throat again and turns away. Grabs the make-up bag, digging into it a little too forcefully. Retrieves a hand-mirror.

“Is it okay?” Jihyo asks, barely able to get the words out. It’s only now that she’s really aware of what she’s done.

“Yeah… T-that should.. Definitely piss him off. Jeongsu.” Nayeon runs a hand through her perfectly done hair, and blinks. Stows the mirror away and looks at her phone. “God, I’m late.”

For a moment Jihyo considers asking her to stay. But it’s stupid, she can’t just ask Im Nayeon to stay away from an important charity dinner to what? Hang out with Jihyo?

“Unless…” Nayeon mutters, but then she shakes her head. “No, I’m late. Thank you for this.”

“Anytime.” Jihyo presses her lips together. She can still feel the lipstick on her lips. Can see the marks on Nayeon’s neck trailing down.

Nayeon takes the black bag, stuffing the make-up bag into it. Walks over to the door and takes the heels back on. Then, as she’s getting back up, she looks into Jihyo’s eyes, locking them. Gives a single “Huh.” and smiles.

“What?” Jihyo asks, still standing where Nayeon left her.

“Do you believe in predestiny?” Nayeon asks.

The question takes Jihyo completely by surprise, loosening her grip on the blanket. “... No.”

“Me neither.” Nayeon says, her smile growing.

 

Then she’s gone.

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Jihyo doesn’t believe in predestiny. She believes in choice and consequence. Because if she was predestined for the life she had now - as a florist in the same shop she had grown up in, shouldn’t there be someone teaching her the ropes? Some bigger meaning than just being asked to take shifts since she was seventeen, until he could barely remember her name? If she was predestined for this life, it ought to have been more than it is. No. She chose this life. The day her dad moved to permanent care was the day she chose this life.

Jihyo believes in the complexity of the world where the choice of one person affects the life of another. And she believes, that in this moment, she’s experiencing the consequence of her own choices - of Nayeon’s.

 

The bell plinks happily just as Jihyo gets off the phone, and she looks up. Of course. Why would it be anyone but the one person she’s been fearing meeting the past week?

“Nayeon, I-”

“I need a bouquet for my grandma’s cat’s funeral.” Nayeon interrupts, her voice pitches a little higher than usual.

“You… what?” Jihyo has the phone in her hand still.

“Bouquet. Uh. Yeah, just a polite bouquet.” Nayeon clears her throat. She’s not wearing a mask today, but not flashy dressed either. Looks almost approachable, if it wasn’t for the exposed neck reminding Jihyo of what happened the last time they saw each other.

“I’m sorry, I’m actually closing.” Jihyo bites her lip. Finds that she actually is sorry, despite the reason.

“But you’re open for another hour?” Nayeon frowns.

“Not today.” Jihyo says. Grabs her keys and wallet from the top drawer of the counter and walks out behind it. Gestures for Nayeon to follow.

She does, without asking for an explanation.

 

Jihyo fumbles with the key in the lock. It drops onto the stone step and Jihyo curses as she bends down to pick it up. Except Nayeon is faster, snatching the keys. She holds them teasingly in front of her.

“Nayeon… I really don’t have time today.” Jihyo holds out a hand, a pained expression on her face.

Nayeon’s eyes flicker between Jihyo’s and then she nods. Puts the keys in Jihyo’s hand.

“Can I ask where you’re going?” Nayeon asks cautiously.

Jihyo hesitates. He didn’t want anyone to know. But sometimes it hurts the most to carry a burden alone. And Nayeon is right there, asking. No. They hardly know each other. Yet still… there’s something about Nayeon that invokes trust.

“I’m going to see my dad.” Jihyo says as neutrally as she can, walking down the step and up the street. Nayeon followed. “He’s- He’s lucid today so I need to see him before he gets his medicine tonight.”

“Lucid? You mean…” Nayeon’s voice fades away. “Oh, I’m sorry, Jihyo.”

“It’s okay. I’m- god, this sounds horrible but I’m used to it. I had ten years to get used to it. But it’s getting to that point where I need to prioritize spending time with him, especially when he’s lucid. Once it’s this progressed there’s no saying how long he has left.”

Jihyo presses her lips together. She hasn’t ever told anyone this. Not that she really has a lot of people in her life. A few friends, kept at a polite distance since their school years. Yet here is a girl who has barged into Jihyo’s world without asking for permission, and suddenly nothing was the same.

“So you close early when he’s lucid? So you can spend time with him?”

Jihyo nods. Then shakes her head. “It’s not often I can, but I got the call just before you stepped in and they said he was asking for me.”

“So you’re an only child?” Nayeon guesses.

“Just me and my dad.” Jihyo nods. “We used to live above the shop.”

“So you… oh.” Nayeon looks down at the sidewalk.

“It’s okay. I’m okay with it.” Jihyo nudges her.

“I can go with you if you want company?” Nayeon offers as Jihyo comes to a halt at a bus stop.

“What? Im Nayeon on public transport to a nursing home?” Jihyo looks at her skeptically.

“If you want.” Nayeon says as if it’s nothing.

Jihyo considers it for a moment. But as there’s no way she’s going to leave Im Nayeon outside a nursing home, but also can’t bring her inside at the risk of confusing her dad, she shakes her head.

“It’s okay. But there’s another flower shop down the road from here for the bouquet.” Jihyo says, the bus stopping in front of her.

“What?” Nayeon frowns.

“Down the main street and to the left. For your-”

“Grandma’s cat’s funeral, yes. Thank you.” Nayeon rubs a hand over her face.

 

Jihyo gets on the bus alone.

Sits in the back section with her forehead against the window, watching the city pass by.

 

♡♡♡♡

 

_“You’ve grown up so beautifully. Can you believe that, Jihyo? My daughter. A dahlia like no other. How much I’ve missed you.”_

 

Jihyo smiles at the memory. At the feeling of her father’s hand on her cheek and the kindness in his eyes. It hadn’t been easy, leaving him. But she had made her peace with it in the weeks following his admittance into the nursing home. The day she had handed over the keys to the new owner and gone back to sit in her father’s old wingback chair.

Same chair she’s sitting in now.

It had been a choice, to admit him. To step back and let someone else take over. Some could argue that she should’ve stayed with him longer. That she could’ve taken more responsibility. But it was in both their interests, this way. Mostly his. She would’ve kept going if she could.

Choice. Everything in life was about choices. Your own. Someone else's.

Maybe that was why people believe in predestiny. Because trying to figure out what amount of living organisms had taken which direction to create the situation at hand, is more than any mind can comprehend. So maybe predestiny wasn’t a thing you believe out of convenience. Maybe it is just the same as religion and later science. The current best way of explain the world around you, to an extent that will satisfy your mind and give you comfort.

But predestiny doesn’t calm Jihyo. Control does. Except, here was a situation over which she has no control.

Jihyo leans her head on the side of the wingback chair. Maybe it’s okay to not have all the control. After-all, isn’t it the lack of control that has her so woozed at the moment? The constant whirlwind around Nayeon that disorients her and makes her act in manners she never did before. Without thinking. Without control. And if she really needs control that much, why isn’t she staying away from Nayeon? Why is she constantly thinking about her, even now when she is supposed to reflect about life.

 

And then she realizes.

 

Jihyo takes the stairs two at a time, her mind and body buzzing with a choice she isn’t sure she was ready to make. But one thing was certain. One thing that keeps going through her mind, driving her to do this.

 

“You don’t have funerals for cats.” Jihyo says before the door is even properly opened.

“Some do.” A voice answers neutrally. A voice belonging to a face that definitely isn’t Nayeon’s. But this is the apartment right? 709?

The girl in front of Jihyo corrects her glasses. “Who are you exactly?”

“I’m- uh. Sorry, I must’ve remembered wrong, I thought she said…” Jihyo trails off. Yet it seems, that the less Jihyo understood, the more the girl does.

Then she turns in the door and yells into the apartment. “Hey, Nay!”

“What?” A voice that with 110% certainty belongs to Nayeon, calls from inside the apartment.

“Someone for you at the door.”

“Tell him to piss off, I’m done with him. We signed the papers, I’m a free woman and he can go stick it wherever the fuck he likes now.” Nayeon’s voice grows in volume with every insult.

“It’s not him.” Jeongyeon (Jihyo guesses this must be the her) says. Then she turns and looks Jihyo right in the eye. “It’s your better Park.”

Jihyo feels warmth rush to her face immediately, and then hears a door being opened. Footsteps.

“You told people!?” Jihyo says loudly as soon as Nayeon shows up in the hallway. “I can’t believe you actually told people about my miserable attempt at a pick-up line, you’re- what are you doing?”

In the time Jihyo had spent scolding Nayeon for exposing Jihyo’s flirtation failure, Nayeon in turn had walked the length of the room, taken a hold of Jihyo’s arm and pulled her inside the apartment.

Jeongyeon quickly closes it.

“You’re loud.” Nayeon just says, letting go of Jihyo’s arm.

“Well, I’m- first you lie about the cat funeral thing and now you’re telling people how bad I am at flirting!” Jihyo says helplessly, not really sure of the point. But then she frowns. “Wait. you… you told people about me.”

“I have a name you know?” Jeongyeon says behind her, completely unaffected.

“Can that name be _going-to-play-invisible_ please?” Nayeon asks impatiently.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes but walks away, in the direction of the hallway Nayeon had just come from.

“You told people about me.” Jihyo says, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. “And you lied about the cat.”

“Yes.”  Nayeon says.

The answer is a lot more direct than Jihyo had expected, and it makes her mind go blank. She’s supposed to have more planned right?

“Does it bother you?” Nayeon asks, and her voice is so small and genuinely fearful that Jihyo can’t help but take a step towards her.

“No.”

“Good.” Nayeon asks. Hesitates for a moment and then gives a little nod. As if she’s made a choice. “I’ve just been beating myself up the past week looking for an excuse to talk to you, and today my divorce got finalized. And the first thing I could think of that I wanted to do with my freedom, was talk to you. Except I didn’t know what the hell to say, but by the time I realized that I had already walked through the doors. And it was the only thing I could think of, as stupid as it sounds. My grandma’s cat really did die a few days ago, I think I just panicked. But I just wanted to talk to you. And yes. I did tell Jeongyeon about you. Kind of hard to get home with lipstick all over you and an angry ex-husband calling every five minutes without explaining who made the marks. Especially when I couldn’t help grinning like a lovestruck fool when telling about you.”

Jihyo doesn’t know what to say. Just stares at Nayeon trying to figure out exactly what Nayeon just said. But she does know already. She just isn’t sure what to do with that information.

“S-so-” Jihyo hates that her voice shakes from this. That she’s lost all her confidence from Nayeon’s sincerity.

“So what?” Nayeon asks, keeping her distance.

“You… like me.” Jihyo says. She knows this already but it buys her some time to figure out what to do. Because no matter what, she has to act. It’s just a matter of what she’s going to do. Or maybe just having the courage to do the thing she wants to. It’s easier when she doesn’t think about it. When she just acts.

There’s a softness in Nayeon’s eyes when she nods. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Jihyo says. Takes a breath.

Jihyo doesn’t believe in predestiny. She believes in choice. And Nayeon made one. Now it’s Jihyo’s turn. She just doesn’t know how. For all her precious beliefs about control and consequence, she’s just standing here, with the ball in her court, wishing someone else would take the leap for her. Wishing that predestiny exists.

But it doesn’t.

“Okay, fuck it.” Jihyo says under her breath, heart in her throat. Then takes three decisive steps towards Nayeon, looking up at her. “Do you want to go out? You know. On a date.”

“Yes.” Nayeon’s voice is shy, but there is no hesitance.

“Okay.” Jihyo nods. Then looks around the apartment. “Okay. Good. Okay.”

“You said that.” Nayeon sounds mildly amused.

“Well, I didn’t exactly count on a whole heartfelt confession.” Jihyo says with what is undeniably a whine in her voice.

“You called me out on my lie though. You must’ve known.” Nayeon says.

“Well, who the hell has a funeral for a cat?” Jihyo rolls her eyes.

“Some do.” Nayeon shrugs. “You’d be amazed how close people are with their pets sometimes. Especially in my business.”

“Really? With bouquets and everything?” Jihyo frowns.

“Oh, no, that was a shameless scam to talk to you.” Nayeon shrugs.

“Right.” Jihyo says, feeling the tension between them threaten to turn to awkwardness unless she does something. “Well then. A date. Good. Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Nayeon sniggers. “For what? Falling for you?”

“I don’t know.” Jihyo whines, but Nayeon just laughs. “Stop, it’s not funny!”

“It kind of is.” Nayeon laughs.

“No it’s not!” Jihyo huffs. “Shut up!”

Nayeon does. Presses her lips tight together and looks very much like she’s trying not to retort. In the end it looks like it’s too much for her and she takes a breath as if to speak, but Jihyo cuts her off before

“I swear to god if you say _make me,_ I’m…  I’m going to-”

“What? What are you gonna do? What do I have to say for you to kiss me?”

Jihyo deflates. Stares at Nayeon in a second that feels like a hundred.

 

“... That.”

 

Sometimes life isn’t about the choices you make yourself, but those others make, and the opportunity that opens. And maybe that is the essence of predestiny. That the choice someone else makes is there for you to act on. But it demands that. For predestiny to become something more. Demands a choice.

 

Jihyo chooses to kiss Nayeon. Chooses to reach behind Nayeon’s neck, pulling herself close. Takes her breath away. Loses control and lets the wonder of Nayeon overwhelm her. She’s lost in the way Nayeon’s lips move eagerly and how her arms wrap around Jihyo’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Can I just say,” Nayeon says, as she pulls back for air, her forehead pressed against Jihyo’s, “you were definitely right.”

“I know.” Jihyo grins. “What was I right in?”

There’s mockery and adoration in Nayeon’s voice when she speaks.

“You definitely are my better Park.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes. Kisses Nayeon. Not to shut her up. But because she wants to.

 

♡♡♡♡

 

White carnations adorn the scene, and the sun pours through the tall windows. Jihyo wears dress from one of those magazines. Has a hollow heart necklace resting in the dip of the neck between her collarbones. And there’s a life she’s about to choose, looking at her from the end of the aisle.

 

Jihyo doesn’t believe in predestiny.

But she believes in choosing Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I hope you like it!!


End file.
